Diamond Queen (Character)
Diamond Queen (ダイヤモンドクイー Daiyamondokuīn, ''real name '''Emerald Queen 'エメラルドクイーン''Emerarudokuīn'') is Joker and Spade's childhood rival and friend, and also the third main character to be introduced in the series. In the manga sequel Kaitou Boy Jokers, 20 years after the events of Kaitou Joker, Queen is the mother of Kaitou J, but disappeared prior to the series. Appearance Unlike Spade, her clothing and colors never changed throughout the series. She has long blond hair tied into two pigtails and golden eyes with beautiful diamond-shaped pupils with apparent eyelashes. Her outfit includes a pair of dark purple, half-long sleeves and leggings, white dress with pink patterns and a short white cape. She wears white gloves and boots as well. She also has a diamond-shaped pink hairgrip with ribbons on her hair and a diamond-shaped birthmark on her right hand, although it is covered by her gloves. Her hairstyle & eyes shape radically changed in the manga when the anime version came out, to match with her anime counterpart, although she was already starting to look smaller and perhaps cuter throughout the series. Weapons/Techniques Queen isn't seen stealing often so her ways aren't obvious, but she's very skilled with her diamond sword (though she tends to use it against her friends when getting mad, too). She can cut through pretty much anything, and she even goes as far as cutting cars in half. Unlike Spade and Joker, she hardly uses playing cards. Instead, she completely relies on her brains and physical strength. Personality Queen is a strong-willed young girl that won't let anyone get in her way to steal something, although she sometimes shows her sensibility. She is sometimes clumsy especially at doing house chores so the chores are often left to Roko. She isn't seen talking with Spade so much but often gets angry at Joker when he ticks her off. She doesn't like to get involved in Spade and Joker's quarrels, but she knows how to calm them down. Although she is very attached and loyal to Silver Heart, she won't hesitate to tell him off when he does something unreasonable. Although she doesn't have an assistant in the manga, Roko plays that part in the animated series. Relationships Silver Heart Although not related by blood, Queen calls him "Grandpa" and they treat each other as if they are family. Queen initially thought that he killed her parents, but after clearing some misunderstandings and finding out that Professor Clover was manipulating her, they made up and she started living with him again. They then went all over the world, stealing treasures together. Joker Joker is one of the two apprentices that trained with Queen under Silver Heart. They treat each other like rivals and friends. Unlike Spade, Joker seems to be willing to team up with Queen most of the time and even asks her to help him steal the Big Wedding Bell in season three. While Joker gets along with Queen better than Spade, he won't hesitate to pick on her to the point where she pulls out her sword and slices at him angrily. He will regularly do things like waiting to save her from the Pharoah's Mask until the last second so he can take pictures of her freaking out. He even did a proposal as a joke, in order to see her reaction. As mentioned, Queen rarely is seen stealing treasures, however, she helps Joker and Spade around when in need, or something helpful they can use (such as when beating Medusa using Queen's mirror although it does not help Shadow Joker and Joker much as it was small and hard to handle properly). Apparently in the future, she is married to Joker and they have two children. Spade Queen doesn't talk too much with Spade and she barely utters a word to him, even though they have a few things common between them (such as seeing each other as rivals). She, however, knows to calm down (unless if Spade or Joker is in the same problem with her, like how Joker accidentally cuts Spade's precious mohawk and Queen's long pigtail hair when they turned into stones) and even calm people who are in a quarreling session down. Spade and Queen can get along unlike Queen and Joker who need a little more time, even though they rarely interact with each other. Roko Roko is Queen's partner. They both had a strong relationship since they were still very young. They both are very loyal to each other and they will protect each other no matter what happens. History Anime: Before Series: Diamond Queen, born as Emerald Queen, was the heir of the kingdom of Emerald. Her parents died in a fire caused by an unknown traitor to the kingdom (which was changed to Professor Clover in the anime version) and she was taken in by Silver Heart, who was originally coming to steal a treasure at the castle. Silver Heart raised her as his own granddaughter, keeping her origins a secret. In the anime, she had to wait for Silver Heart to give her the permission to become a professional Phantom Thief, once her training is over. In the manga series, she graduated, along with Joker and Spade, from the Phantom Thief Academy where she got her phantom thief diploma. Season 1: Queen is being manipulated by Professor Clover, who tells her Silver Heart is the one who killed her parents. She was staying at Clover's castle along with Roko and Shadow, although they never really talked to each other. She hurts Silver Heart by herself with her sword and then leaves him for dead. In the end, like in the manga, Joker finds her and explains everything, along with the fact Clover cannot be trusted. Manga: Queen eventually found out about her origins and, after some research, came to think Silver Heart was the one who killed her parents. She chases after Silver Heart & Joker in vol.9. When the police forces threaten to shoot her, Silver Heart jumps in front of her to protect her and gets badly injured. Queen leaves him for dead, and Joker eventually finds her to explain that she was wrong all along. She doesn't have anything to do with Professor Clover or Shadow. Trivia * Queen turns into a bird in vol.17 in the Momotarou book story. * Before her debut in volume 9, she was seen as a child(though her face was not seen) in a flashback in the first chapter of volume 8. * Even as a kid, she loves jewelry and has to restrain herself from stealing. * She acted really flustered when Joker proposed to her in vol.18. * Queen, as a kid, loved sugary food and has a real sweet tooth which once caused her to fall into a trap in vol.13. Her favorite food is cake especially cakes with strawberries on it. * Queen is unable to clean anything. When she tries to clean, she leaves a bigger mess than when she had started, so Roko usually does the cleaning for her. * Her blood type is B. * Queen's birthday is 12th August. *Queen's favorite book is Alice in wonderland. *Queen's favorite flower is Marigold. Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Queen.jpg|Queen's Anime Design|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Queen.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 11.18.38.png|Queen and Silver Heart|link=http://kaitou-joker.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-03-26_at_11.18.38.png QueenCleaningMessy.png|Queen's mess when attempting to clean things.. QueenLovesStrawberries.png|Queen's love for strawberries Queen 3ds.png queen and roko - op3.png| Queen and Roko in the season 2 opening Character Navigation Category:Females Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Rival Kaitou